Presentation
by EdwardLover44
Summary: Hey guys! sorry I haven't been on in a while!I just got back from my friends house. This is a oneshot, but what happens when Bella has to present something in class! We all know how much she hats getting attention! HEHE!


**Presentation **

It was getting late and Bella was working on her English project that she would have to present tomorrow while she waited for Edward to come over. Bella was dreading this day already for she hated presentations since they forced the class to give they're full attention to her. Well at least tomorrow's Thursday only two more days and then I get to ditch! Bella thought to herself. She was more excited than usual for the week to end for Charlie said that she could go in for a little bit on Friday so that she could take her test and then she could leave school early, so Charlie wrote out a signed note excusing her right before English. Then an idea popped into her head. Bella decided to grab the note Charlie had signed and changed the day to Thursday's date, then she changed the reasoning and scanned it into the computer and printed it out. After that she took the original copy and put it back to the way it was originally written. This would be plan b if her first one failed which was pretending to be ill, which in Bella's case she new that it was going to be a very difficult task for Edward was not so easy to trick. Bella glanced at the clock and realized that Edward would be coming in just a few minutes and quickly banned the thoughts of ditching tomorrow knowing she would get in trouble. A few minutes later Bella felt two strong arms wrap around her giving her a big hug.

"Hello there. It's time for the human to go to bed now." Edward whispered into her ear.

"Alright." Bella said. She had been even more tired then she thought she was and dragged herself to her bed. Edward hummed Bella her lullaby and within seconds Bella was asleep. The next morning Bella felt cold lips kissing her on the forehead awakening her to start her day. Bella opened her eyes to see Edward smiling down at her.

"Good morning love."

"Morning." Bella said weakly remembering her plan.

"Edward I don't feel so good today maybe I should just stay home."

"Let me go get the thermometer and we'll check you temperature." Within seconds Edward was back with a thermometer in his hand and put it in Bella's mouth.

"Will you go get me an aspirin and some water please I got a headache." Bella lied. While Edward was looking for the aspirin Bella quickly put the thermometer by the light bulb. When she saw that it said 100 degrees F.0 Bella quickly put it back in her mouth and Edward returned.

"Alright let's see your temperature. Oh my god Bella you have a fever! Your staying home from school. Do you want me to stay with you?

"No, no, it's alright you just go onto school and gather up my homework for me so that I don't fall behind in school."

Edward started getting suspicious when Bella said this because she never wanted him to leave her. So he decided to play along but hide out the window to see if she was really sick.

"Alright Bella. I'll see you later. Bye." And with that said Edward dashed out the window. Bella waited for a few minutes and then jumped out of bed and started screaming "YES I DID IT!!! I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!!!! YESSSSSS I DON'THAVE TO PRESENT THAT STUPID PROJECT!!" Bella was so happy she started jumping up and down on her bed and then she felt two strong arms grab her.

"I knew you were faking it! That's it young lady I'm taking you to school and that's that now you march your butt into that bathroom and you get ready know!" Edward said with a firm voice.

"B-b-but you were suppose to be at school!!! You big bully I hate you!" then Bella stomped off to the bathroom and got ready. Fifteen minutes had passed and Edward was getting impatient. So he went over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door to find out what was taking Bella so long.

"Bella what is taking you so long!!"

"You can't make me go! I won't go! I refuse!"

"Isabella Swan you open this door right now!"

"NO!"

"Alright you left me no choice!" and with that said Edward broke down the door and threw Bella over his shoulders.

"Put me down Edward!"

"No! You're going to school and that's that!" On the way out the door Edward felt Bella cling to the door knob and he could tell that she wasn't going to give up without a fight so as gently as he could Edward pried Bella's fingers from the door and finally got her into the Volvo.

When Edward and Bella got to school they still had some time on there hands before the bell to first period rang so Bella went over to Alice to have a chat with her.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Bella I had a vision on what your plan is and I'm going to tell Edward."

"No, no, please Alice don't if you don't tell Edward I will do what ever you want!"

"I'm listening." Alice replied with an evil grin on her face. Bella new she would regret saying this but she was desperate to get out of presenting today.

"If you don't tell Edward then on Friday when I really do get to ditch school I'll let you take me shopping all day and give me a complete makeover, but no cutting of the hair!"

"Deal!" Alice replied in a cheerful voice. "Good luck pulling it off Bella! Well I gotta go because it's almost time for first period see ya!" and Alice was gone.

It was the middle of the day and Bella only had one more class period until English. _Alright this is my chance now to do plan B _Bella thought to herself.Bella went up to the teacher and showed him the note and excused her from class. Bella rushed down to the office for she new Edward would be returning from his Volvo for this was his gym period and he always ditched gym and listened to his CDs in his car. When she had reached the office the receptionist wasn't there so Bella waited patiently and decided that when she got home she would watch the second Pirates Of The Carbine: Dead Mans Chest so that she would understand the third movie better when she went to go see it this weekend with the Cullen's. Bella started thinking of her favorite parts of the movie when someone broke her train of thought.

"Hey Bella." Said a velvety voice. Bella was still thinking about her favorite part in the movie and wasn't really thinking when she spoke to Edward.

"Hello beastie" Bella replied in a pirate voice.

"I-I mean hello Edward." Edward stood there raising one eyebrow and just stared at her. Then after a few minutes it finally dawned on Bella that Edward was there.

"Edward! W-w-what are you doing here?!?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Edward said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well…um…" and before Bella could respond Edward got a glance of her note.

"Bella!!" Before she could react Edward quickly grabbed the note and ripped it up.

"Edward!!!!"

"I'm taking you to class now lets go!"

"Over my dead body!!!"

Edward just rolled his eyes and slung her over his should and once again Bella wasn't giving up without a fight and grabbed onto everything that was in reach and Edward had to pry her fingers from them. He had finally gotten Bella to her English class with one minute to spare and when he finally got Bella in her seat he whispered in her ear "See next period love." And before Bella could respond Edward was gone and the bell rung or English class to start. Then Bella's teacher came up to the front of the room.

"Alright first up…Isabella Swan."


End file.
